Unpack Your Adjectives
"Unpack Your Adjectives" is a song from Grammar Rock. It talks about how an adjective discribes a noun. It was written by George Newall and sung by Blossom Dearie (who also performed "Figure Eight" and some verses on "Mother Necessity"). Summary A young girl and her turtle friend go camping in the forest, using adjectives to describe people, places and things they encounter. Also features a scene where a tall girl grows taller and a small boy shrinks smaller and giggles as he shrinks, before the girl stomps on him. Lyrics Got home from camping last spring. Saw people, places and things. We barely had arrived, Friends asked us to describe the people, places and every last thing. So we unpacked our adjectives. I unpacked "frustrating" first. Reached in and found the word "worst". Then I picked "soggy" and next I picked "foggy" and then I was ready to tell them my tale. 'Cause I'd unpacked my adjectives. Adjectives are words you use to really describe things, Handy words to carry around. Days are sunny, or they're rainy Boys are dumb or else they're brainy Adjectives can show you which way. Adjectives are often used to help us compare things, To say how thin, how fat, how short, how tall. Girls who are tall can get taller, Boys who are small can get smaller, Till one is the tallest another's the smallest of all. We hiked along without care. Then we ran into a bear. He was a hairy bear, He was a scary bear, We beat a hasty retreat from his lair. And described him with adjectives. [Turtle, spoken:] Whoah! Boy! That was one big, ugly bear! [Girl, spoken:] You can even make adjectives out of the other parts of speech, like verbs or nouns. All you have to do is tack on an ending like "-ic" or "-ish" or "-ary". For example, this boy can grow up to be a huge man – but still have a boyish face. "Boy" is a noun, but the ending "-ish" makes it an adjective: "boyish". That describes the huge man's face. Get it? sung Next time you go on a trip, remember this little tip: the minute you get back, they'll ask you this and that. You can describe people, places, and things. Simply unpack your adjectives. You can do it with adjectives. Tell 'em 'bout it with adjectives. You can shout it with adjectives. Trivia *This was George Newall's first composition for the series. *The turtle is voiced by Bob Dorough. *Dorough sung on a demo version, before being replaced by Blossom Dearie on the final version, so the camper became a little girl. *This cartoon was likely animated by Sal Faillace. Fallace was one of three animators at Kimmelman who worked on this series (the other two were Dante Barbetta and Jack Schnerk). Assistants included Larry Riley, Michael Sporn, and Tony Creazzo. Cover The song was covered by Daniel Johnston for Schoolhouse Rock! Rocks, and it is on track 14. The beginning and end of this version of the song was used in the "Stay Tuned" bumpers on all four volumes of the 25th Anniversary collection VHS tapes. Category:Songs Category:Grammar Rock